Erotic Story (find actual (M) title inside) - Victor Ăntλl
by UnseenNemesis3927
Summary: Ahsoka Tano and Riyo Chuchi travel to Pantora on an important mission, but not the way they expect... Ɣ /!\ Warning: mature content. Read at your own risk. Ɣ Update: Chapters 3 & 4 are up! Remember, I need REVIEWS to know your opinions! I can't read minds, especially not through the internet. Ɣ This is not the actual title, as the real one is rated mature. Ɣ
1. Chapter 1 - Pleasure Trip

**_Star Wars the Clone Wars Erotic Story by UnseenNemesis3927 - Starring Ahsoka Tano & Riyo Chuchi_**  
**_Also features: Aayla Secura, Captain Rex_**

**_Sometimes in the movie, TV, and games industry we find some rather attractive gals and heroines that we wish to see - or at least read - more of and by 'more' we often mean it in ways other than the 'casual' way. Sometimes we tend to drift away into our own little world of personal thoughts and daydream about their naked form being involved in rather dirty and so called 'inappropriate' things (don't you? Who doesn't?). Only some of us have made it a reality (well... or at least half a reality)! Read on through this piping hot journey of sensitive pleasure and a LOAD of FLOODING!_**

**_This story is for mature audiences only. Sorry young lings and sensitive peasants who easily get offended by sexual content, but this is not a place for you._**

**_If you like the story and want to read future chapters, please follow to avoid missing out of the fun! I will only carry on with the story if I get more reviews, so please, whether you liked it or not, please leave at least a short review saying what you have liked and what you think I could improve on (no harsh criticism please), for I will not hesitate to correct mistakes and make adjustments - without bending the storyline much of course. Remember, otherwise there is no way of telling whether if people enjoy it or not, hence if there is a point in carrying on with the story. I will do whatever I can to satisfy readers.  
PS: Please review the cover image; I spent 10 minutes of Photoshop work to put it together. :) PS → PhotoShop. Get it? :D_**

**_Don't forget to favorite if you really loved it!_**

**_This extract is but a taste of the story, intended as a little teaser:  
_"Which way?" gasped Chuchi and Ahsoka immediately closed her eyes, taking a few seconds to get her senses clear.  
After a bit of hesitation, she seemingly came to a conclusion and nodded to the left. "This way."  
She started running again and it came so suddenly. From within the menacing darkness of the corridor, it seemed to be just a millionth of a second, as a small yellow light was visible at the edge of her mind, but it happened at such an instant that she could not register it in time to react. It hit her...  
_I know, I know, there is no porn in this one, but don't worry, it's all in the story._**

* * *

_¤ I recommend you to set the font to 'Verdana' as the title layout looks a lot neater! ¤_

* * *

**ORGASMISSION**

**/****»**Chapter 1**«**\  
**| Pleasure Trip |**

_ Exhausted, Jedi padawan Ahsoka Tano is staring into emptiness, heartfully wishing it was all a dream, an illusion, yet craving more of the sheer pleasure of sweet sensation filtered out of the near-past. Alone and furious, she wants to be away, far away, somewhere else and, in a way, she was. _In a way_. She has been lost in a timeless land for nearly two hours, a place in her mind full of thoughts, and the burning desire to change recent events in the past.  
_ About two hours back (when things did happen), it happened really fast. An instant of pure embarrassment that eventually changed into anger and silent rage later on. She remembers the full chain of events, that she keeps replaying in her mind, feeling more and more emotion as she does so with a struggle to control it. Yes, she remembers it well, when she got assigned to a mission to which she wishes her reaction was not acceptance at all, but she is still aware of the consequences of disobedience.  
_ As she recalls, Anakin, her Jedi master hurried into her quarters in the temple on Coruscant at early sunrise, panting. "Ahsoka, this is urgent!" She could barely make out his words, as they were accompanied by loud gulps and gushes of air. His ruffled hair, untidy clothing and weary eyes were a huge giveaway of the fact that he obviously was waken by chaotic news and dressed in a hurry to meet his padawan. His hair was clearly touched by wind, which was virtually not just a light breeze.  
_ "Go on," demanded the teenage togruta, standing up from the meditation pose. Anakin went on, his words jumbled up in a hurry. "I've been informed of the news by the Council. There is no time for a meeting, so I was sent to deliver the news myself.  
"Fake rumors are spreading throughout Pantora that the Republic are planning to overthrow their government. The vast majority of the Pantoran population started to rebel, and the cities are literally tearing themselves apart. What's worse, is that the citizens gained control over the food sources, and I guess you already know that a large proportion of Coruscant's organic food supply comes from Pantora. There have been news that they are plotting to poison our food supply."  
_ "Holy spaceworm, where do these rumors come from?"  
_ "No one really knows... well, obviously from some sort of paranoid geek who has enough power to manipulate common belief. "  
_ "What will you have me do about it, master?" Ahsoka queried with a spark of enthusiasm.  
_ "You will go with senator Chuchi to Pantora as her personal bodyguard. Trust her to complete the mission. Remember, your job is only to protect her and hide the fact that you are a Jedi to avoid suspicion. I chose you since you and Chuchi are good friends. Jedi master Aayla Secura will accompany you on the journey and stay in the ship for backup."  
_ Ahsoka, glad for being assigned to an all-new exciting mission after these boring weeks on Coruscant, replied, "consider it done, master," and began packing up.  
_ In half an hour she was already on a landing platform, giving Riyo Chuchi a friendly hug and eventually departing in a Pantoran space-yacht.  
_ "It is going to be a slightly long journey, padawan, so why don't you go to senator Chuchi's quarters and socialise?" Queried master Secura, running her fingers along the controls on the dashboard and initiating the hyperdrive, "I heard you two were good friends".  
_ Without a word, Ahsoka got up and walked out of the dim cockpit.  
_ Before pressing the button to the entrance of the senator's quarters, she heard slight moans coming from within that raised curiosity in her mind. As she stepped in, the sight filling her vision struck her. Her current emotion consisted mainly of shock although something else was lurking deeper in that emotion, which was one of pleasure at the sight.  
_ Chuchi, half naked on her bed with an entire hand buried in the wet slit between her legs jumped to cover her crotch and breasts but paused in the midst of the action.  
_ An obvious thought came to her mind.  
_ As the togruta turned back with confused and apologetic mutters under her breath, the blue skinned Pantoran insisted on her stay by begging: "Please stay. Ahsoka please."  
_ Ahsoka could not help but stay, not only by pure obedience but something else too. Over the past few years their friendship grew stronger and stronger until it was something more than just friendship. Ahsoka liked everything about Chuchi, both her charming personality and her beautiful appearance. Her pretty eyes, her long purple hair, her smooth blue skin, her perfect, hot female curves, her magnificent breasts and nice round arse. And today she even got to like her pussy. Chuchi thought in a similar way about Ahsoka, with the addition of the togruta's attractive stripy montrals and orange skin.  
_ Chuchi gestured with a wet finger for Ahsoka to come closer. She made an incredibly cute facial expression that matched well with her seating pose that really turned Ahsoka on. She felt a drop of fluid trickle down her leg originating from her virgin tunnel. She couldn't wait to explore her stunning Pantoran friend and have long hours of intense, pleasurable fun.  
_ With a slow movement, Ahsoka leaned forward until her thick togrutan lips met Chuchi's and began passionately kissing her friend.  
_ The long minutes of pleasurable kissing turned more passionate and intense by every second. Within their fuming hot, stunning bodies, their heart raced with pleasure. Their pulse rates got even higher when each felt the other's tongue press into the cavern of her mouth.  
_ Chuchi broke free, gasping for air and soon returning to the sexy togruta's lips. She began undressing her orange companion while eating up her thick lips, removing her belt along with her dress, exposing underwear and bare, young breasts. In the past two years, they grew a lot and changed from almost flat small mountains into perfect, round, somewhat big and mature tits.  
_ She began cupping her nipples while also seeing to the removal of her panties and boots until Ahsoka was completely naked apart from the fabric rings she wore on her upper arms.  
_ Soon, Chuchi was molding Ahsoka's entire breasts with both hands while the other was still busy eating the Pantoran's face. One of her hands left the orange breast assigned to it and reached down to mold Ahsoka's sexy orange ass, but that hand was about to do something more than just that. Riyo's mind burned with anxiety to finger the togruta's wet slit.  
_ She did not hesitate.  
_ For Ahsoka, it came as a complete surprise as the senator proceeded with the insertion of a finger. Her eyes closed shut at an instant and her thick togrutan lips parted as a slight, cute, almost unheard sound of pleasure left her throat. This soon turned into a stream of louder moans as the Pantoran increased the number of fingers she buried within the togruta's tight, wet, virgin hole.  
_ Greedily and hastily, Ahsoka began licking and sucking at Chuchi's big blue tits, while the other let her head fall back and her torso bend backwards as to offer more of her perfect breasts, still fingering the orange alien's vagina.  
_ The movement of her hand eventually came to a halt and she gestured to the togruta to stop sucking her tits. Ahsoka's head separated from Chuchi's chest, creating an expanding arc of saliva connecting her bottom lip with Riyo's left nipple. She pulled a disappointed facial expression, but soon was reassured by the blue alien's hands lightly pushing her orange body back, flat onto the bed. Riyo was lowering her head until her upper lip met with Ahsoka's clitoris and forced her legs shut against her ears.  
_ Ahsoka was seriously looking forward to this.  
_ She really was. Her muscles tensed in excitement as the tip of Riyo's tongue left its hiding place and started rubbing against the clit and inner lips. Ahsoka's breathing got heavier and she bit her upper arm. Slowly and steadily, the blue alien's tongue started drilling up the orange vagina, causing her partner to moan loudly in sweet, extreme pleasure.  
_ Ahsoka was biting her pinky finger by now. She couldn't hold it.  
_ Not anymore.  
_ She had to let go.  
_ As the togruta's moans got louder and turned into deafening screams, it came all so suddenly: sweet fluids squirted out of the tight pussy all over the unsuspecting blue face; for Riyo, it was a complete surprise.  
_ The gushing and squirting did not stop completely, just reduced as Ahsoka's arse was throbbing and shaking, but eventually ended with a forceful, sudden spray that further wetted Chuchi, who swallowed about half of the sweet juices Ahsoka produced.  
_ At last, the shaking halted as well. Panting, Ahsoka smiled in embarrassment and sat up. They both new what was about to come next.  
_ Almost as if they read each other's minds, they closed into a scissoring position, with each right leg hovering above the other's left leg, and came closer to each other until both pussies were touching. They were both seriously looking forward to it.  
_ Slowly at first with increasing speed, force and intensity, they started rubbing their pussies against each other up and down in alternating movements. Both were heavily breathing and moaning at an ever increasing volume, gasping for air. They rubbed faster and faster. And yet even faster.  
_ Tears left their eyes as they were almost crying in orgasmic pleasure.  
_ And there it was.  
_ First Ahsoka's, then Chuchi's sweet juices spurted out all over the place wetting each other's pussies, bellies, tits and even their faces. They were screaming in unimaginable pleasure of orgasm as the intensity of squirting and spraying increased and then...  
_ The very moment, the moment they reached the boundary, the peak of orgasmic pleasure, was ironically the moment it had to happen, to make it most embarrassing.  
_ Clone captain Rex was standing in the doorway, breaking his sentence half way at the notice of the situation.  
_ It was too late.  
_ It was not worth it anymore. It just wasn't worth trying. So the two just sat there staring, completely wet and wide eyed, still gasping for air, trying to steady their breathing. Their faces turned completely red at the extreme embarrassment. It was visible even on Ahsoka's orange face, as a slight darker color poked through.  
_ "Commander Tano, can I... umm... I... am so sorry for the interruption ladies. I guess I'll be going."  
_ "No, please stay."  
_ Both Rex and Ahsoka turned their faces towards the source of the cute voice, towards Riyo Chuchi, whose face lost its redness and was alight with an adorable begging expression.  
_ "Chuchi! Are you out of your mind?" Whispered Ahsoka, but was ignored and Chuchi repeated the word 'please'.  
_ "Ma'am, I really should be goin..."  
_ "Going where? You just came in to do something. That means you don't need to be anywhere else."  
_ "Look, ma'am, I..." she put a finger on his mouth and gestured to Ahsoka to close the door.  
_ Ahsoka did so; she knew the plan and already started to approve of it with excitement. They were both curious what it felt like to have a hard, throbbing cock shoved all the way up the vagina.  
_ In excitement, Chuchi started removing Rex's armor then proceeding to help him take off his suit underneath, revealing a long manshaft hardened by full erection at the sight of the two sexy alien girls.  
_ Rex, still unsure about this, was looking around nervously, but soon his expression changed as Riyo invited his throbbing boner into her mouth. His face tensed in pleasure and he nodded in approval as assurance for the girls.  
_ First licking and sucking on the hood, she took it in deeper and deeper as she went along, but not a third of it was buried in her mouth still. A low pitched roar of pleasure left his mouth.  
_ Ahsoka was fingering herself at the sight using an index and middle finger and liquids were slowly pouring out of her; she couldn't wait to get that thing up there. It was soo big!  
_ Chuchi took it yet deeper still and still only third of it was covered by her mouth.  
_ Deeper.  
_ Yet even deeper until the hood was almost touching her throat and still just a bit more than half of it was in. She started to gag and choke. No, she couldn't do it. It was too long for her.  
_ Way too long.  
_ She was about to give up when Rex's hands grabbed the back of her head and violently forced it towards him until the entire length was lost in the wet cavern of the senator's mouth and throat. She gagged violently.  
_ This isn't what she wanted.  
_ With a worried expression, Ahsoka squatted down and put her hand on Chuchi's back. Rex broke free with a loud manly moan of pleasure and a curve of saliva-semen mixture linking up his manhood with Chuchi's lower lip increased in size as the distance increased. The Pantoran senator was coughing violently and gasping for air.  
_ Before the togrutan padawan could get the chance to do so, Riyo stood up and pressed her amazingly curved, round, perfect butt against the hard manshaft.  
_ "Hey, not fair!" Cried Ahsoka, but Chuchi has already declared complete authority over the hard cock. The hood was pressing against her wet opening, waiting for insertion. She hesitated. She was suddenly nervous. Is it going to hurt? Is it really worth it?  
_ She doubted if she was ready.  
_ She took a deep breath. _Maybe if I relax my muscles it isn't going to hurt and I'm really gonna enjoy it after all_, she thought. She slowly and carefully moved backwards receiving the full thickness and length of the cock. A pleasure-filled moan left the throat of each, as Rex started molding her blue ass cheeks and slapping them.  
_ She was right. _It doesn't hurt much, and it feels soo good_, she thought. She was moving back and forth, receiving the long shaft from the rear end while the togrutan Jedi was staring in jealousy. The impacts of her ass on the captain's fore-pelvis produced a stream of smacking sounds that echoed across the room.  
_ Every time Rex partially pulled his fully erect dick out of the moist blue tunnel, it was a major point of admiration for Ahsoka - the glaring shininess of the longshaft indicating Riyo's sexy vaginal liquids made her hornier by every glance.  
_ Rex showed signs of authority over his blue fuck-buddy (which Chuchi really seemed to enjoy) as he forced her against the wall without warning and became more and more rough as he came closer to the point of ejaculation. His looped motions - fore and aft - sped up as his muscles tensed and his impacts got more forceful.  
_ Ahsoka's senses were alert; she could not risk her stunning Pantoran lover getting pregnant. She closed her eyes. Yes, she could feel it through the force! The rising tension in the clone's testicles and surrounding muscles.  
_ The sudden flow of sperm out of his balls she sensed caused her to jump in lightning speed without thinking. Amazingly enough, she timed it perfectly.  
_ Just perfectly!  
_ Unleashing her agility and athletic training, she jumped up from her position a little back from Rex's side, landing horizontally on the wall and immediately taking two quick strides - literally running on the wall, swinging around and kicking Rex back from the blue ass. Reassuringly, the rush of semen was still half a centimeter back from the opening on the hood when the impact occurred, which sent Rex pivoting backwards around his feet, shooting out a drop of white spunk smacking against the ceiling driven by the turbulence, centrifuge and Rex's own strength of ejaculation. Ahsoka took Rex's wet, throbbing shaft in her mouth and forced it down her throat as soon as she could and swung around again in mid air, pivoting around it just in time to seize Rex, halt his fall and land in a 69 position with the captain and force her fully moist pussy against his lips.  
_ Just perfectly!  
_ To Ahsoka's surprise, Rex was still just about to finish cumming. She couldn't believe it. She swallowed about ninety-five percent of it, in fact, the only quantity lost outside was the small patch on the ceiling. She was choking and gagging violently. She took the whole length down her throat without even thinking! She was proud of herself.  
_ She sucked on the cock thrice before letting go and Rex moaned loudly into her slit while sucking and eating it out nearing the togruta to orgasm and causing her to cry out from the sweet orgasmic sensation.  
_ Chuchi, still recovering from the violent drilling, stood up and walked over, constantly fingering her wet clit and vagina, letting out sweet cries of pleasure. Her pussy was above Ahsoka's head now, demanding some tongue action. Impatiently, she grabbed the back of the padawan's montrals and forced her face against her pussy with full strength. She rubbed and rubbed her pussy against the orange face violently in desperation to reach orgasm. "AAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!" Cried the Pantoran sweetly in a cute voice.  
_ Poor Ahsoka had barely the opportunity to breathe some air while moaning into the blue, wet cunt.  
_ All of a sudden, Chuchi started squirting her sex into the orange face and mouth while the togruta herself proceeded with the same form of orgasm into Rex's face with violently spazzing legs. Chuchi's spraying was so powerful it exploded off in all directions from Ahsoka's face in pure transparent streams of liquid, wetting the nearby walls and beds while their loudest orgasmic screams filled the room and escaped into the rest of the yacht and...  
_ _Shit_, Ahsoka thought.  
_ With a loud whoosh, the door opened and the shape of Jedi master Aayla Secura with hands firmly placed around her waist was standing in the doorway, silhouetted against the corridor lights. "What the actual spaceforsaken heck is going on in here?"  
_ Ahsoka could make out an unforgiving face flushed with anger.  
_ "Forgive me general Secura. It was my idea and my fault alone," tried Chuchi, to take blame, but was ignored.  
_ "Ahsoka, captain, dress up and come to the bloody main hold! Excuse us, mistress."  
_ "But..." Chuchi tried again, but the Jedi general was already out of the room.  
_ Ahsoka placed a hand on the senator's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll handle it," she assured her, receiving a blank stare as an answer.

_ What were you thinking, both of you?" asked the twi'lek Jedi master.  
_ She, along with Ahsoka Tano and clone captain Rex were gathered in the fairly lit main hold. Both the padawan and Rex were in big trouble, majorly due to senator Riyo Chuchi's actions.  
_ "Is it true what senator Chuchi said? That she started the whole thing?"  
_ "Well..." Ahsoka paused and the uneasiness grew. She was in love with Chuchi, hence she did not want her to take blame, on the other hand, she did not want to lie either. The fact that Chuchi was responsible was indeed the real truth, and lying is not the Jedi way. Ahsoka had to follow her teachings no matter what, and that took a great degree of control over her emotions, more than she could handle.  
_ Because of Ahsoka's hesitation, Rex took his turn to speak, in a rather annoyed tone. He said, "yes, sir. It was her who started it. Or made me join them at least. I wasn't there to see how it started."  
_ Aayla turned to Ahsoka. "Well? Did she start it?"  
_ After a short period of painful silence Ahsoka sighed and gave up. "Yes."  
_ "Well, even that doesn't give you two the right for sexual intercourse. Jedi are not allowed to for several reasons and clone troopers aren't allowed to until the war ends. End off. I'll make a report and the Council will decide what to do with you, Ahsoka. And as for you captain, you will get a full negative point on your clone ID card. Two more, and you will be ranked dow..."  
_ "A full point!? That's outrageous! With all due respect, general, I deserve half. It was only sexual intercourse. Forced as well!"  
_ "I'm sure you could have resisted, given that you're a clone trooper. Anyway, I'll think about it. I will talk to senator Chuchi. You're dismissed."

_ "That was very foolish of me," Ahsoka muttered to herself while thinking back on the previous events a dozen times over, clenching one of her fists. Bathing in her ocean of cloudy thoughts, she sat on her bed in her quarters, listening to the humming noise of the hyperdrive slowly come to a halt.

* * *

_**Chapters **__**3 & 4 are up! Sorry for the long delay, but I had a lot of things to do.**_

_**By Victor Ăntλl (aka UnseenNemesis3927)**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Sweet Dreams

Orgasmission

**/»Chapter 2«\  
****|Sweet Dreams|**

_ Exhausted, senator Riyo Chuchi was drowning in her puzzled mind, trying to find solutions, to no avail. Resting her face in her tired hands, she struggled to come up with a method. She just couldn't do it. It's been fairly easy in the past few years, to work as a senator striving for peace, with a few difficulties, but she'd never been assigned to anything this difficult. She began to panic. She was stuck, completely out of ideas and answers.  
_ It's been nearly two days since they landed on the surface of Pantora, and for Chuchi, it had already been a tiring day altogether. She'd been continuously working on her assignment with hardly a few breaks. She was at the boundary, nearing the point of giving up.  
_ She was losing focus. Her mind drifted away into a different place, a place of peace and joy, where she was free, free to do whatever she wanted; into her dreams.  
_ But then her mind snapped back to the present, the bitter reality, the unpleasant now. She _had_ to complete her mission.  
_ And then a slightly relieving thought came to her mind. _It is nighttime anyway; I can continue tomorrow_, she thought, _yeah, screw this, I'll give myself a break_.  
_ Before going to sleep however, she intended to spice up the rest of the day with something enjoyable.  
_ As she freed her head from the hold of her palms, her eyes started slowly moving across the almost pitched dark room, across the dimly glowing curtains, and finally falling upon the opposite bed and the sexy curves of Ahsoka's uncovered, naked orange body on top of it...

_ As for Ahsoka, it had been a boring two days, following Chuchi around and waiting for ages outside rooms when the senator required privacy, but at the same time, it was a pleasure seeing her loving friend throughout the day despite her constant worried and tired expression.  
_ There was literally no action, contrarily to her expectations, but she could spend some time gazing at the beauty of the Pantoran landscape.  
_ She was still worried about the consequences of her actions on the trip. It is going to be the most embarrassing thing she could think of. She had to do something about it. But what? Her perplexed mind could not come up with a solution. She spent her entire time on the planet thinking about it.  
_ She too got tired from the constant moving about plus the fact that she did not sleep a second since the trip, which made her extremely exhausted. Towards the end of the day, a soft bed was the only thing in the entire Universe that she wanted and she craved it badly. And she earned it.  
_ Lacking energy to the extreme, she drifted away into a world where anything was possible and she found herself gazing right in the eyes of a bantha.  
_ It had somewhat strange characteristics compared to a real specimen, with straight horns and a smooth brown skin visible at the absence of essential fur.  
_ It was chewing peacefully, undisturbed by the presence of the naked togruta, its unusually long tail swinging left and right in a calm and approving fashion.  
_ The surroundings were nothing like Tatooine, but a rather green environment full of plants and trees with huge, colorful flowers everywhere, giving it a Felucia-like appearance. The sky was a complete clear blue with only an extremely bright sun disturbing its plain virtual surface.  
_ Something major occurred in an unseen transition, ironically without her notice. There was no bantha to be seen anymore, but rather one huge blob of runny jelly like substance, like a huge transparent, bluish amoeba at the spot. It was constantly moving and molding itself.  
_ A wave of fear and excitement swept through her...

_ Anxious to savor sweet sensation and have an hour of pleasurable fun, Chuchi stared at the naked body of Ahsoka out of hungry eyes as she moved from her bed across to the togrutan jedi.  
_ She removed her pajamas and laid her hot blue body on Ahsoka's back, pressing her big and soft, sexy tits against the orange skin. She was stroking the padawan's sleeping body, first on the arms, then torso and eventually her tits. She turned herself and Ahsoka to the side with slight difficulty to get a better access at the orange breasts.

_ She started to run, but a long snaking jelly extended from the rest of the amoeba and caught her legs, and the entire jelly started blanketing itself around her body as she fell to the ground. It was moving very intensely against her breasts, but she felt a slightly different material rubbing at them. It felt good, but her fear was greater than the feeling of pleasure.  
_ As she was struggling to get free, clouds started gathering in the sky...

_ Chuchi's heart raced faster in excitement, and her body temperature rose.  
_ She was kissing Ahsoka's neck passionately as she stroked the orange alien's belly. Her hand was descending and lowering itself further and further down towards the place between Ahsoka's legs, where her love flower could be located. Slowly and deeply passionately, she started stroking the outer lips of Ahsoka's pussy with steadily increasing intensity.

_ Now the majority of rubbing mass was sticking to her private area and ironically, even though the amoeba covered her entire body, she did not feel it anywhere but on her back and between her legs; it felt awkwardly warm and skin-like. It felt good nevertheless.  
_ The mass of jelly was green by now and ever changing...

_ Chuchi's rubbing motion halted and she took a few seconds to change into a more comfortable position.  
_ Now she was on top of Ahsoka again, but with a soft pillow neatly placed under the jedi's belly.

_ The sensation stopped. She got up and looked around. Where did it go?  
_ The menacing mass of jelly was nowhere to be seen, as if something had been unplugged, disconnected, it stopped existing at an instant. Suddenly it was not registered in her memory anymore, like it didn't even happen.  
_ The surrounding environment differed slightly from what it was before. She could see the hateful red of sunset rays painted all over the ever darkening sky, every patch of it outlined by a faint purple.  
_ The flowers were gone. She was in the clear, right in the middle of a smaller glade. Four meters in every direction there were trees, trunks blending into the pitched darkness of their devouring background.  
_ A thick carpet of dark green ivy was covering the circular field, which was dotted around by waves of horizontally curving wood. There were other plants too, rather spiky with menacing sharpness.  
_ Then, in a matter of two seconds, a hundred different species of organic green mass could be seen all over the field, blending into the persistent ivy. They were moving!  
_ She suddenly burst into a desperate run which was soon halted by the ivy, which seized a struggling leg. She was pulled back onto the ground...

_ The senator continued rubbing the outer lips of Ahsoka's precious wet possession most passionately.  
_ She explored deeper. She located the inner lips, then the clitoris, rubbing at and playing with each as she went along, then rubbed in between the lips and finally came to the wet opening.

_ All the vegetation gathered their leafy branches in the beautiful spot between her legs at the flirtatious ivy's request. Incredible sensation mixing with fear was wading across her body as the gracious ivy and its loving children played with her virginity...

_ Chuchi inserted a finger.

_ At last the ivy entered her virginity and a gorgeous feeling filled her body. Her fear faded as she mated with nature, completely binding to the ivy and its offspring...

_ Ahsoka let out a slightly louder breath as Riyo moved her finger back and forth inside the moist vagina. She put two more fingers in.

_ More species entered her while she was completely swallowed by the malevolent branches and leaves; she was completely tied down and seized of control.  
_ She felt incredible. The marvelous sensation literally swallowed up all of her fear as nature filled her up on the inside and cast its motions fore and aft...

_ Another finger and a thumb and Chuchi shoved in all of her fist with a load of smacking sounds. It felt gorgeously soft and wet as she repeatedly pushed and pulled it in and out.

_ Unbelievable! Even more entered her and she felt so good, almost as if she was about to explode into the most intense orgasm as nature mercilessly drilled her. She never thought the experience of mating with nature was this enjoyable...

_ As she pulled her fist out, at the same time she pushed the other one in and was ready to have a good taste of Ahsoka's horniness. She buried half of her hand in her mouth and licked at it greedily while ferociously fisting her stunning togrutan lover, who was breathing heavily under the horny senator.  
_ She turned Ahsoka around until they were face to face and kissed her passionately on the lips once. Then twice, this time inserting her tongue in the jedi's mouth and giving her a share of her own vaginal fluids.  
_ Slowly, she opened her fist inside the amazing softness of Ahsoka's vagina, wiggling her fingers around, causing the padawan to sweetly cry out in a quiet, sleepy voice.  
_ Without warning, the other hand fully entered the already filled vagina as well, to which Ahsoka jumped with a sudden, loud intake of air.

_ Yet even more entered, this time with a funny feeling that dragged her faster towards orgasm. The sensation was indescribable. There was a tiny speck of pain as well but it was soon faded out by wet, explosive orgasm.  
_ A whole flood left her virginity and soon she was adrift in a magnificent green lake within a jungle, with all the weed and ivy having turned into seaweed.  
_ Wether if the lake was her product of orgasm or not, she did not know. And as a matter of fact, she did not care; the sensation was too great to let her think about anything else...

_ A sudden rush of sweet fluid sprayed out of the wet pussy with incredible force accompanied by sweet asleep-cries. It was the most impressive squirt Chuchi has ever seen. The sheer power of it! And there was a huge load of it as well.  
_ She enjoyed it as the powerful stream stroked her face. It exploded in all directions, wetting both completely, almost as if they just came out of the bathroom after having a shower.  
_ The hasty senator did not hesitate to welcome most of the liquid into her mouth and swallow it.

_ Her female possession was on fire as it blasted out powerful streams of sex and love, filling the lake and heavens. Every section of her body savored pleasure as she trembled in orgasm...

_ The squirting stopped and Ahsoka was panting heavily, yet she did not wake.  
_ "Wow, you really are a deep sleeper, sweetie!" Whispered Chuchi as she stroked her companion's face most affectionately, then kissed her.  
_ She came in closer until their tits met and pressed against each other forcefully and placed her legs under Ahsoka's causing the other's to be lifted upwards and tilted back, arching above Chuchi's thighs. Their slits met perfectly.  
_ She started moving back and forth, pussies intensely rubbing against each other. She was heavily breathing, letting out slight cries of pleasure.

_ The sky was a clear blue again, with the sun well above the horizon.  
_ All the seaweed was between her legs now, with some of it extending up to her tits and neck and moved fore and aft, still mating with the lone girl.  
_ It rubbed and rubbed persistently and she enjoyed every second of it, although she did not understand it at all.  
_ She was floating on the clear surface of the lake, facing upward while she hugged the mass of seaweed as they wildly mated.  
_ Her genitals were burning with sensation. She was about to explode out a flood of her sex again...

_ "Ah! Awwh!" Cried Chuchi as she slammed her pussy against Ahsoka's, creating a stream of smacking sounds.  
_ Her body was burning up with sexual fever as she connected the two pussies and rubbed and rubbed against it.  
_ "Ah-ah-ahh-awh... Aaww!" She moaned into the sleeping togruta's mouth.  
_ It completely surprised her how soon it happened. Both at the same time, proceeded with female ejaculation. Chuchi's squirting was somewhat stronger because Ahsoka had already lost a considerable amount of fluid, though it was still enough to completely wet Chuchi's entire pussy and fore-pelvis. The senator's liquids sprayed all over the togruta's crotch and belly.  
_ "AHH-AAWWWWHH!" She cried sweetly.

_ She caused another flooding as she hugged the green mass; it rushed through the weed and made the lake twice as large, causing huge waves to wade in every direction.  
_ All of a sudden, the seaweed blended into the water and she found herself in the middle of an ocean.  
_ The sky was blanketed by raging clouds that sparked with lightning as she bounced upon the waves, yet did not sink nor drown...

_ Chuchi jumped off the bed and reached for her bag, leaving the togruta to get her breathing back to its normal pace.  
_ Excitedly, she reached for something that she picked up from one of the more isolated local stores. She pulled out five inches of rubbery mass, a dildo that closely resembled a real penis.  
_ Quickly getting back onto the bed - onto Ahsoka - she inserted the dildo into her own mouth to make it as wet as possible. "Maybe this will wake you up," she whispered after having removed the fake cock from her mouth, smiling.  
_ Ahsoka's crotch jumped slightly as the rubbershaft slowly found its way up the moist vagina, and she was heavily breathing again.

_ In every direction she looked, there were angry waves of water capable of overturning even the biggest and most advanced hydro-cruisers in the matter of seconds...  
_ ...but at the very spot where she was.  
_ There, instead, the water was raising and elevating itself, lifting her up towards the heavens.  
_ But only so far. The rising halted and a string extended from the rest of the water, forming into a smooth, long shape that ended with a soft knob between her legs.  
_ As it elongated, it invaded her insides through her beautiful, moist feminine possession. Weirdly enough, it felt solid despite its apparent liquid state. Again, however weird it seemed and hard to understand it was, it felt incredible.  
_ Some of the water was covering and rubbing the surroundings of her moist entrance to increase the amazing sensation...

_ She became faster and more rough with the dildo-fucking of Ahsoka's pussy as time went by while also fingering the togruta's clitoris with the other hand.  
_ She kept her crotch close to the padawan's, so she could quickly and easily switch between the two pussies to exchange body fluids - the thought of it made her really horny.  
_ As she pulled the whole length out of the wet tunnel, she shoved three fingers in at the same time and tried the dildo herself.  
_ The Pantoran slightly cried out in pleasure as it went up her moist vagina. She constantly kept the dildo at a slight angle forward to rub at her g-spot more intensely, so she could reach orgasm faster.  
_ She shoved it back into Ahsoka's pussy and then her's again, repeatedly switching between the entrances.

_ The water formed a bed out of itself underneath her pleasured body as it mercilessly filled and emptied her over and over again.  
_ She enjoyed it so much, yet she did not know why, since everything's been so strange lately and further continue to be strange.  
_ The transparent string of liquid thickened slightly while still drilling its helpless victim.  
_ She was almost at the boundary again...

_ She violently fingered the orange vagina with three fingers while dildo-fucking her own, still focusing its tip mainly at her g-spot.  
_ And she came.  
_ As she quickly left the rubber-cock still half buried inside her, she opened up Ahsoka's vagina hole with two hands in a hurry and aimed her sudden spray of sex inside. "AAAAAAAHH!"  
_ The reaction of Ahsoka's body to that was orgasm alike, but with a very small amount of fluid this time, though her crotch was throbbing just as much as previously.  
_ Still, she did not wake!

_ Yet another flood left her, this time without changing the amount of water surrounding her, but she did contribute to the production of insanely powerful waves...

_ Chuchi just got an idea as she got reminded of the other dildo she bought. Or more appropriately, the other _half_. _How could I be so forgetful_, she thought, slapping herself on the forehead in disbelief.  
_ She immediately reached for her bag and got the other one out. They could be screwed together by their roots to make a good ten-inch double dildo.  
_ With a bit of difficulty, she turned Ahsoka back around onto her belly and lifted her ass up, letting her thighs vertically support it.  
_ She got into the same position, but in the opposite direction so their ass cheeks met. She moved hers away a bit to allow the dildo an access for their pussies. She shoved it up Ahsoka's vagina, then moved her own entrance backwards over the other end of the rubbershaft, then started moving back and forth.  
_ The collisions between their butt cheeks produced smacking sounds echoing across the room as they shared the dildo.  
_ "Aawhh... Uuuuuuuuuuwwwh... Aawwmmmmmmmmmmmmmh."

_ The string still mated with her and she awkwardly felt something continuously slapping against her rear.  
_ The entrance to her former virginity was flooded by the solid of water and its moist walls burned with sensation.  
_ The ocean continued to pump her without mercy...

_ Her arse kept slamming into Ahsoka's, pulling the dildo out of and pushing it into both pussies at the same time continuously, faster and faster by every minute.  
_ For long minutes ticking by, she was dildo fucking and dildo fucking both herself and her orange companion.  
_ She pulled out. After a minute of moving around in the bed, she was on top of Ahsoka - face to face - with the dildo curving out of her vagina into the togruta's.  
_ She was moving her entire crotch up and down using her remaining strength, getting more and more exhausted.  
_ Every time the pussies slammed into each other over the rubber toy, a loud, wet smack could be heard around the room.  
_ Riyo was struggling to stay awake by now.

_ The water extended up from between her legs and blanketed itself over her body, ironically, without pouring off around her.  
_ The string was still pumping her, nearing her towards another possible explosion...

_ She was about to orgasm again. She pushed harder. She applied all her strength she had into her motions. She did not want to miss it.  
_ Her eyes started to water in pleasure.  
_ Faster...

_ Her feminine possession was burning with pleasure...

_ She pushed harder. Faster. Tension built up in her muscles...

_ She was about to come, her genitals were on fire...

_ Yet faster. Harder, g-spot tingling...

_ Bang...

_ ...All of a sudden Ahsoka's entire crotch was spazzing violently, her pussy gushing out drops and smaller streams of liquid. The rest of her body shook too, somewhat less though.  
_ Chuchi's pussy exploded out an unbelievable strength and load of squirt; it almost lifted her up. The clouds of spray filling the air about them entered their mouths and lungs as she screamed out loud. She was no longer clinging onto consciousness. She let go; let the brutal grasps of unknown depths of the dream world devour her.

* * *

_**Chapters **__**3 & 4 are up! Sorry for the long delay, but I had a lot of things to do.**_

_**By Victor Ăntλl (aka UnseenNemesis3927)**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Party Hard

Orgasmission

**/»Chapter 3«\**  
**|- Party Hard -|**

_ Senator Riyo Chuchi, staring at her clear reflection in the mirror, worked her brain at full capacity; she was still trying to solve this chain of unfortunate events that swept across the planet, that would soon migrate off, spreading until it'd be much harder to track and put and end to once and for all.  
_ She had a vague idea for a split second, hovering slightly out of reach at the edge of her conscious mind; a misty thought lost in a void, a tiny spark that she did not manage to recover.  
_ She was combing her long purple hair and slight reflections of light danced across its surface.  
_ As she deeply drowned in her thoughts, she didn't notice her togrutan lover come in, wrapped in a towel, wet with a faint curtain of steam parting with her orange skin.  
_ She seemed to jump a little as the Jedi padawan's voice broke the hollow silence. "Morning, senator. Did you sleep well?"  
_ Chuchi turned around and smiled. She replied, "Of course, what do you expect after such a tiring day as yesterday?"  
_ "I had such a strange dream. And I felt so dehydrated when I woke up."  
_ Chuchi chuckled quietly to herself. Of course she had a strange dream, for Riyo's done some rather naughty things to Ahsoka while she was deep asleep.  
_ "What's so funny?"  
_ "Nothing," said Chuchi, wiping the suspicious smirk off her face.  
_ Riyo had the luck of waking very early at dawn, so she could hide any evidence of what she did at night and go back to her bed.  
_ When the mid-hours of morning came, she was waken by the sounds of pouring water coming from the bathroom while the togruta was nowhere to be seen.  
_ "You know, back on the trip when we were doing... you know, I didn't get the chance to..."  
_ "You will."  
_ "And what if I won't?" Snapped Ahsoka.  
_ "Don't be so pessimistic. But that's why I bought a dildo yesterday. When I asked you to wait by the corner, remember?"  
_ "Oh. But that's fake. I'm pretty sure it feels different."  
_ "You'll see. But in the meantime, lets focus on the mission," said Chuchi while rolling her hair up, ready to put on her headpiece, the distinct embleme and symbol of a senator, that one would wear proudly in public.  
_ Well, not this time; for once, she was a little concerned about wearing it. It means that she can easily be recognized as a politician from the Republic and she would be constantly exposed to random offended assaults while walking the streets. But she was also reassured by the heartwarming fact that a Jedi - and not just any Jedi, in fact her beloved Ahsoka - was there to protect her.  
_ Ahsoka let her towel fall, exposing her naked orange skin; she was not afraid to glow her bare clothless body around Chuchi anymore. She'd done it before, therefore there's nothing to hide.  
_ Her gorgeous nipples hardened at the exposure to the cold air and the inner lips of her genitals along with her clitoris were lost between the outer ones, so much that only a shaded vertical line was visible.  
_ She said, "I'm still not sure how to escape this trouble. You know, the punishment for what we did back on the trip."  
_ "It doesn't affect me much because as a member of the senate, I outrank general Secura. I would do anything to help you in the matter though, Ahsoka, but I cannot come up with anything."  
_ "Maybe we could seduce her, like you seduced Rex!"  
_ "Well, it's a vague hope, but we could try I guess. We'll have to think of a good excuse."  
_ "Oh, umm, the bathroom's free, aren't you going to have a shower?"  
_ "No time. You see, we're in quite a hurry. I was informed that the culprit had been found and taken into custody. A few helped him escape and now he's fleeing. The senate knows I'm with a Jedi, so they sent us after him along with a handful of cops. They say he had dealings with the crimelords settled in the lower levels and the underground regions of the Capital, so I think that's our best shot."  
_ "That dirty bastard!"  
_ "Indeed. I can shower afterwards."  
_ "Now, that's not the senator I know," said Ahsoka with a humored smile.  
_ "Look, Ahsoka, this is important."

_ "Apparently, there is a filthy Republic senator sniffing around, boss. Our scouts have seen her come down to the lower levels with a togruta who appears to be a Jedi. Both... are female."  
_ A rough voice came from behind the shadow. "Hmm... Send out bounty hunters to capture them alive. Warn them about the Jedi. I bet they'll make perfect sex slaves..."

_ "Let's keep a low profile," the quiet sound of Chuchi's voice came from the shadow cast by her overlapping hood. Ahsoka followed, dressed in a similar fashion.  
_ The lower levels were less lit than the upper city. It was even dim enough so they could effortlessly blend into the dark shades by the walls.  
_ "How are we going to find him?" Wondered Ahsoka.  
_ "We'll be asking around in the cantinas. Also, this is where your Jedi training comes in handy isn't it?"  
_ "Right."  
_ They came to an entrance to a rather lively place. Music at an almost unbearable volume could be heard from within the cantina as lights of all sorts of different colors were streaming outward in flashes.  
_ Two uniformed men were guarding the entrance. Chuchi glanced at the notice above the arc of the doorframe which, in a rare version of Pantoran lettering, said: ADULTS ONLY.  
_ As they stepped in, the music could be heard even louder, almost as if it was beating in their chests.  
_ The cantina was a dark place, which was lit by flashes of colors every half a second. It was crowded by loudly talking men and women of many species.  
_ They glanced up the stage, the only place that was constantly lit. Now they new why only adults were allowed. Three desert-sand colored twi'lek girls were dancing, completely free from any piece of clothing. Their perfect round breasts were wobbling along with their bodily movements. Their pretty faces were painted with a glittering material, especially by the eyes.  
_ Strangely, Ahsoka found herself moistening at the sight. Chuchi shared about the same experience, even an amused "wow" left her throat.  
_ It was a perfect pick, as all three had perfect female characteristics. All had large, curved butts and big round tits poking out, not just lamely hanging.  
_ Ahsoka noted that occasionally, one of them lifted her left leg in the air and rubbed at her meaty slit in circular movements before carrying on with the dancing.  
_ People were gathered around the stage, completely amused. Others were suspiciously isolated in darker corners, discussing secret matters or just drinking on their own.  
_ A pair of red tongues met on-stage and soon two of the twi'leks were cuddling each other, dancing together. The third one was stroking each back with either hand while staring at the mating tongues with a pleasured look and wiggling her rear both sides with utter skill, while also slowly lowering her entire body at the same time.  
_ Ahsoka reached under her skirt to wipe the trickling liquid off her thighs. Her vagina hungered for some sexual perfection.  
_ "They're so damn sexy," she muttered in astonishment, "do you think we could save the mission for later?"  
_ Even Chuchi was completely taken by the sight, so much that, although she was most determined to complete her mission, she willingly gave in with a strong desire to be pleasured. She replied, "hell yeah."  
_ Underneath her cloak, she started stroking herself by her private area while gazing at the erotic perfection up ahead. Ahsoka did the same.  
_ The togruta rolled up her skirt and slowly and carefully slid her panties downward. Slight sounds of pleasure slipped out through her shut mouth as she fingered her clit, then the outer lips.  
_ Chuchi lowered her Pantoran trousers along with her panties down to her knees underneath the cloak, then rubbed her slit.  
_ The two came close to each other, face-to-face and leaned in for a kiss.  
_ They must have been deeply swallowed by the passion of their kiss because they didn't notice a quarren accidentally tripping in their direction in time. The aqua-humanoid bumped into them, knocking the two backwards onto the floor. He was obviously in a hurry.  
_ As they landed, their cloaks opened up, revealing their naked, wet love-flowers. The quarren apologized and run off.  
_ Everyone stared.  
_ As the merciless stares pierced them, they were looking around nervously, confused, slowly registering the situation. The music stopped.  
_ The twi'leks were stationary too, eyes fixed onto the pair. One of them held an excited, horny facial expression while the other two gazed in surprise. She slowly squatted down and gestured for the two young girls to come, but they crawled backwards on the floor in response.  
_ They could hear laughs coming from the staring crowd, as two weequay men stood behind Chuchi and Ahsoka, blocking their escape.  
_ One of them roughly helped them up and pushed them towards the stage, towards the awaiting twi'lek girls.  
_ "Wait... there must be a mistake..." cried Chuchi.  
_ "No mistake," came the deep, rough voice, "and you're going to put on a good show."  
_ Ahsoka suddenly reached under her cloak, got the hilt of her lightsaber out and hurriedly ignited it, unleashing a majestic green blade of non-matter, to which the herd of people backed away with a sudden wave of fear.  
_ She was about to spit words of threat out when two careful hands reached for her breasts from behind and gently squeezed them, then a feminine moan of pure horniness came from behind.  
_ "Drop your weapon sweetheart. There are no enemies here. You are going to enjoy this, I promise," whispered the sexy twi'lek, as she cupped the togutan breasts. Ahsoka let the saber fall to the ground and the matterless blade got lost inside the hilt. Chuchi was quick to pick it up and put it away to prevent it from being stolen.  
_ The red lips reached Ahsoka's neck and she felt a soft passionate kiss. The tailhead started removing the Jedi's clothes while the senator proceeded with the removal of her own and stepped up on stage.  
_ The horny twi'lek closed her hands around the padawan in a loving hug and pulled her up onto the artificial plateau, onto herself. Ahsoka felt two soft tits pressing against her back. They were so big compared to hers. The amazing feeling of them squeezing against her skin caused her pussy to further moisten.  
_ Chuchi was hugging and kissing one of the other dancers while the other was stroking her from behind and licking her blue neck.  
_ The music started playing again, but with half the volume as before. The audience was gathering around the raised circular platform again, excited.  
_ Ahsoka turned around. She was so horny, she did not care about the staring audience anymore; she willingly started molding the big tits, occasionally sucking and licking them.  
_The gorgeous twi'lek was playing with the orange ass and let out a stream of sexy moans in a smooth, young feminine voice. She kept molding and squeezing it, enjoying its smoothness and big, round shape. She literally fell in love with Ahsoka's appearance at first sight. "That's it gorgeous. Suck them. Ahh yeah. Awh. Aw, sweetie, you're good," cried the tailhead in a sweet, half-whisper, "so good!"  
_ Ahsoka squeezed the two magnificent breasts against each other forcefully, causing their possessor to moan out loud in pleasure. She sucked and licked them greedily. She has never got the chance to play with such mature and big tits before.  
_ Their lips met roughly, and they invaded each other's mouth with their tongues. Their noses were squeezing against one another while their breathing got to their horniest pace.  
_ Ahsoka stroked the pair of long lekku while eating the twi'lek's mouth. One of her hands was still glued onto the gorgeous tits as it molded them.  
_ A sudden pleasureful cry sounded across the stage and both looked in the direction while still playing with each other's bodies.  
_ Chuchi was being penetrated at two places at the same time. The twi'lek pleasuring her in front had her index and middle finger buried in Chuchi's wet tunnel while the other pushed her middle finger up her anus.  
_ They were both kissing, licking and biting her hot blue neck as they finger-fucked her joyfully. She was crying sweetly as the fingers invaded her without mercy.  
_ Ahsoka and her hot companion were rubbing each other's pussies and breathed heavily. Their tits mated as they hugged, lying on the raised platform.  
_ The twi'lek suddenly shoved three fingers up the wet orange tunnel to which Ahsoka cried out, and started moving them in and out. The togruta did the same to her and the tailhead moaned at the sensation.  
_ The crowd were cheering and gazing wide-eyed.  
_ The stunning twi'lek dancer pushed her fingers up Ahsoka's vagina so hard with a sudden force, that the togruta's crotch was lifted up into the air. "AAHH!" She cried as the fingers rammed her from below.  
_ She sat up vertically and scissored the dancer. She kept slamming and rubbing her pussy against the tailhead's slit violently while letting out a stream of sexy moans.  
_ The pussies and clits rubbed and rubbed against each other intensely, moving them ever closer to orgasmic perfection.  
_ The twi'lek was lying on her back while Ahsoka pussy-fucked her roughly in desperation to orgasm and hugged one of her legs. The togruta sat on the dancer's pussy with one of the twi'lek's thighs behind her arse and the other between her legs.  
_ She rubbed faster.  
_ And even faster.  
_ Harder...  
_ Ahsoka squirted a powerful stream into and against the twi'lek's pussy, and the dancer soon followed. Her squirting was a little less, though her cute orgasmic cries made Ahsoka love that moment even more. They wetted each other's crotches and Ahsoka bent in to try and swallow some of the sweet fluids.  
_ When the spraying stopped and they took their time to get their breathing back to normal, Ahsoka stood up and sat down onto the twi'lek's face and lay forward until her mouth met with the sexy dancer's pussy, lying there in a 69 position.  
_ Each started hastily sucking the other's slit and moaning out loud in pleasure at the sensation of her pussy being eaten out.  
_ The senator was being fisted in the vagina by now while three ferocious fingers were penetrating her from behind. The volume of her sweet cries was ever increasing.  
_ The fist exited and soon her tits were completely molded into different kinds of shapes by two passionate hands. They were being squeezed violently and rubbed against each other. The twi'lek was spreading Chuchi's vaginal liquids all over the breasts as she played with them.  
_ To keep the Pantoran's vagina occupied, the other dancer shoved her free hand inside.  
_ The senator's eyes drew tears as she cried while she was completely penetrated from the rear end and between her legs.  
_ The tailhead in front was licking and kissing Chuchi's lips passionately and started fingering herself with one hand, while the other was still playing with the blue breasts.  
_ Chuchi played with the big round, perfect balls of soft flesh the twi'lek possessed on her chest, and looked at them in jealousy.  
_ The fist buried inside her opened slightly and wiggly fingers started tickling and rubbing her g-spot, causing her to moan loudly in orgasmic pleasure. "Aaaawwh. Ah-ah-aah."  
_ She came.  
_ Her crotch started throbbing and shaking violently as it gushed out sprays of liquid all over the drilling fist and she sweetly cried in her most adorable voice that overpowered the loud music.  
_ Fist still buried inside the wet tunnel, the gorgeous dancer immediately squatted down to welcome some of the squirt into her mouth and taste Chuchi's horny flavor.  
_ The twi'lek-togruta pair completely enjoyed sucking each other's hungry pussies as they moaned at the sensation of their own being sucked and licked to the extreme.  
_ "Aah-aah-ah-aw," cried Ahsoka in pleasure as two fingers made their entrance into her moist possession and rubbed its walls ferociously. She panted into the tailhead's pussy while inserting her tongue into the wet hole in the meaty slit that pushed against her face.  
_ Using her thumb, she rubbed the clit that has exaggeratedly expanded at the pleasurable sensation. The horny vagina gave out a sexy scent of love that she greedily inhaled, and it enchanted her with further extreme sexual excitement.  
_ She shoved a couple of fingers in and moved them in and out, rubbing on the inside.  
_ Her entire orange pussy was hidden within the twi'lek's mouth, the hasty lips encasing it in a dark, damp cavern where a hungry tongue was awaiting.  
_ With a sudden burst of speed and violence, the tongue started rubbing against the inner lips and the clitoris, and then forced its way up the moist orange hole, to which Ahsoka moaned endlessly.  
_ The rubbing motion of her thumb at the dancer's clit sped up and she pressed a little harder. Her other hand was buried inside the wet tunnel, which felt amazingly soft and wet. Her hand was alight with glittering shininess due to the twi'lek's vaginal liquids.  
_ The perfect tits were squeezing against Ahsoka's belly as the tailhead hastily licked out the orange pussy. They were both edging towards the boundary of orgasmic perfection once again.  
_ They sucked and sucked until both crotches started shaking, accompanied by loud cries of orgasm. The pussies squirted out loads of their sex into each other's mouth, and they swallowed as much as they could.  
_ The twi'lek choked and drowned in the togruta's squirt as her mouth was still covering the whole orange pussy. Ahsoka kept her face at a bit of a distance away from the dancer's slit as she trapped some of the fluid in her mouth.  
_ Ahsoka sat up again, still on the tailhead's face as the senator walked over. Chuchi sat on the Jedi's sex-partner's pussy in a scissoring position and started pussy-fucking her forcefully.  
_ The other two dancers came over too, one shoving her pussy into Ahsoka's face and the other into Chuchi's face, and the corresponding tongue actions began. All five were moaning sweetly as each were being pleasured between her legs, either by tongue or another pussy.  
_ The twi'lek on the very right was being completely drilled in the vagina by the togrutan tongue and she panted heavily, letting out slight sweet cries of pleasure.  
_ Ahsoka enjoyed a similar experience, but she moaned into the pussy pressed against her face instead of open air. She was endlessly licked and sucked between her legs.  
_ Chuchi violently rubbed and rubbed her slit against the pussy of the dancer that lay on her back, whose face was locked between Ahsoka's legs. She was also busy eating the third tailhead's genitals.  
_ The twi'lek on the left completely enjoyed it as the blue tongue wiggled inside her moist hole, dragging her towards sweet, wet orgasm.  
_ The crowd cheered as the pleasureful moans filled the cantina despite the loud volume of the music.  
_ Tongues and genitals mating, they all became faster and louder as they went along. Their tits wobbled and shook with their horny, desperate motions as they came ever closer to their ultimate orgasmic moment they were all looking for all this time.  
_ They licked and rubbed harder.  
_ And there it came, explosions of sweet fluid from five pussies mixed in the air accompanied by loud orgasmic screams. Their crotches and legs were spazzing so hard, one of the twi'leks even lost her footing and continued squirting flat on the raised platform.  
_ The audience cheered just as loud and even some of the females from the crowd were squirting up the stage to join the party. White streams of semen were shooting up at them from below from every direction as a dozen excited men had their erect shafts of all sizes out, pointed at the erotic show on-stage.  
_ All five girls were lying flat on top of each other, completely covered in squirt and semen and trying to steady their breathing. They all lay there, having a little siesta.

* * *

_**Don't miss chapter 4! Sorry for the long delay, but I had a lot of things to do.**_

_****__**By Victor Ăntλl (aka UnseenNemesis3927)**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Internal Invasion

Orgasmission

**/ » Chapter 4 « \**  
**|Internal Invasion|**

_ Ahsoka opened her eyes. After a long period of time trying to get her energy back (or at least some of it), she finally pulled herself together, and almost immediately, up, into a seating position. She looked around. Only the five of them (she and the Pantoran senator along with the three twi'lek dancers they had fun with) and a fat human janitor with a bent back were present. Apparently, the cantina was beyond closing time.  
_ It had better lighting this time; she could make out the distant walls and tables and chairs in every direction. It was relievingly silent and no flashing lights were on. The janitor moved about his job, not even shooting a glance at the stage and the naked girls.  
_ Her eyes fell upon the rest of the raised platform. Two of the twi'leks were cuddling as they slept, tits squeezing against each other. The third (the one who seduced them first) and Chuchi were lying on their backs, still in a scissoring position, pussies mating, and also asleep.  
_ They were all exaggeratedly wet with both male and female ejaculation, with hardly any dry spot on their naked skin.  
_ Ahsoka quietly crawled over to Chuchi, placed two hands on her wet blue skin and gently started shaking her, trying to wake her up. "Senator Chuchi," she whispered, "wake up! Hey honey, wake up!"  
_ Chuchi opened her eyes and smiled, "you called me h..."  
_ "Yeah," she interrupted, "we've got to get out of here."  
_ "Shit! The mission," said Chuchi as she hurriedly stood up.  
_ Ahsoka crawled to the edge and called to the janitor, slightly embarrassed at the way they presented themselves, "hey, umm... excuse me, do you know if there are any showers around?"  
_ The janitor paused and looked her up and down with a disgusted face. After a short hesitation, he pointed at an entrance carved into the walls and said, "you can find them where the toilets are," and quickly got on with the mopping of the floor.  
_ "Thanks," said Ahsoka and got on her feet, "let's go."  
_ They grabbed their clothes and stuff as quietly as they could, got off the stage and went to the toilet area, leaving the sleeping dancers behind.  
_ They went through the door on which a female sign showed clearly.  
_ After a couple of minutes, they came out fully dressed and, before leaving, they paused to have a final glance at the sexy twi'lek girls. They looked at those perfect breasts and butts in jealousy and admiration.  
_ "Let's go, I don't think we have a lot of time left. We've probably wasted enough already," said Chuchi as they hurried out of the cantina.  
_ "It was a fun way of wasting time nevertheless."  
_ "Indeed it was." Even Chuchi couldn't deny she enjoyed it, although both Pantora and the Republic were at stake.  
_ "Wait a minute!" Snapped Ahsoka, "you described the culprit to be a quarren dressed in white robes and a red scarf. Doesn't that remind you of something?"  
_ "Umm... Yes!" Remembered Chuchi, "yes, the guy who knocked us over! We must have been too horny to realize. Oh how could I be so stupid!"  
_ "Now what?"  
_ "Well," she paused, thinking. "I... don't know."  
_ "Did we get any calls? You could check your comlink."  
_ Chuchi did so. Her face brightened with hope as she said, "I had four calls from lieutenant Darinn one and a half hours ago. We might have not heard it cause the damn music was too loud. What should be our excuse for the long delay?"  
_ "Maybe... umm, just say there was a disturbance or something... we were captured!"  
_ Chuchi immediately pressed two buttons on her communications device strapped behind her knuckle and after a few seconds, a worried and curious voice answered. "Senator Chuchi! We're glad you're all right. What happened?  
_ "We were captured by some scum. Don't worry, we're fine."  
_ "Did they tell you anything?"  
_ "Nothing."  
_ "Senator, you've got to explain, I don't underst..."  
_ "I'll tell you later. Did you find out anything?"  
_ "The quarren was last reported seen in the sector B east wing corridor. The police had tough time dealing with the bounty hunters so far, but maybe you two could slip through."  
_ "We'll be right there," said Chuchi with haste, broke contact and set off running with Ahsoka.  
_ In ten minutes, they were at the entrance of the corridor the lieutenant spoke of. It was painfully quiet.  
_ On the contrary to what they expected, not a single alive officer was present, just a load of dead bodies lay there mysteriously.  
_ The place gave them the shivers as they looked ahead.  
_ The corridor had literally no lighting; it was pitched black, almost as if they were staring into nothingness.  
_ Chuchi trembled in fear and Ahsoka's senses were tingling.  
_ "W... what's going on?" The Pantoran managed to find her voice after a loud swallow, "where are the officers who're supposed to be here?"  
_ "They're right here," stated Ahsoka, indicating the dead bodies on the floor.  
_ "This gives me the creeps. I must confess, I'm a bit scared to go in."  
_ "Then don't be," said Ahsoka with a bit of arrogance and walked in, igniting her lightsaber.  
_ "Thanks. Ahsoka!"  
_ The togruta turned around and walked back, placing a hand on the senator's shoulder. "Everything's going to be all right. I promise. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Because... because I... I love you," she said and suddenly kissed her on the lips forcefully, then almost immediately, turned around and stepped back into the corridor.  
_ They both loved each other and even did some dirty things together true, but they never truly admitted their feelings towards each other. It was not clear for any of them whether if the other loved her or not.  
_ Chuchi stood there for a while, enchanted by the sweet kiss and Ahsoka's amazing confession, but then pulled herself together and started off after the Jedi. She lovingly grasped the padawan's left palm, and they walked together, holding hands, heading into the unknown...

_ "...they... they came into the cantina and I starrted running as soon as I saw them, but therr were too many people, I did not realize, instead of getting away frrom them I got ever closerr and I bumped into them. I ran out and I didn't see them follow. I don't think they did. But they'rr sticking theirr noses into ourr business, boss," said the quarren.  
_ "You did your part," came the mysterious voice from the shadow, "you're useless now, plus you've got them closer on our tail! No payment for you. You are no longer needed. The bounty hunters will take care of our Republic friends. KILL HIM."  
_ "But boss!" He desperately gasped out of his tentacles as the merciless hands grabbed him, and a metal muzzle was pressed against the back of his head.

_ "I don't like this," whispered Chuchi as she walked with Ahsoka, holding her hand.  
_ They were in darkness for over six minutes now, only matter within a meter and a half radius were illuminated by the green of the lightsaber.  
_ Dead bodies after dead bodies showed up on the ground as the moved along.  
_ Suddenly, they heard motion ahead and Ahsoka pointed her saber forward. She quickly burst into a hurried sprint, pulling Chuchi with her, who struggled to keep up.  
_ They heard desperate footsteps ahead of them and Ahsoka called out, "hey, you! Stop right there!"  
_ After two long minutes of pursuit they arrived at a junction leading into three different corridors. It was slightly lit as they could make out the entrances and the metal grid of the floor. The walls were decorated with unevenly arranged pipes and a faint steam filled the air. A straight line of water was pouring from the ceiling near one of the corners, which disappeared below the floor-grid in slight sparkles of splashes.  
_ "Which way?" gasped Chuchi and Ahsoka immediately closed her eyes, taking a few seconds to get her senses clear.  
_ After a bit of hesitation, she seemingly came to a conclusion and nodded to the left. "This way."  
_ She started running again and it came so suddenly. From within the menacing darkness of the corridor, it seemed to be just a millionth of a second, as a small yellow light was visible at the edge of her mind, but it happened at such an instant that she could not register it in time to react. It hit her.  
_ A yellow shockwave of blinding light shot out of the corridor, which sent her tumbling backwards onto the floor and she lay there half concious, small lightnings of yellow electricity running across her body.  
_ "Ahsoka! No!" Cried Chuchi, but was suddenly quieted by a massive hand blocking her mouth and another seized her movements.  
_ A trandoshan emerged from the left corridor, carrying a big gun and cuffed Ahsoka to a pipe on the wall.  
_ "Okay, let's take them to him," came an extremely exaggerated deep voice from behind Chuchi, who desperately struggled to free herself.  
_ "We sthill have thime," protested the trandoshan, "can'th we use themm for our own gain before we theliver them?"  
_ "What do you mean?"  
_ "You know whath I mean. We could have some fun. We could rape themm!"  
_ "No, we were given a specific order!"  
_ "Ith's nothing he would give a damnn abouth... Thrrrrsssss... Ith's nothing he will KNOW abouth! We will be back with them before you know ith and he wonth suspecth a thing."  
_ "Fine," said the deep voice as its source released Chuchi's mouth and started freeing her from her cloak and robes with the help of three other bounty hunters that came out of the shadow.  
_ "Let me go!" She cried in protest as the clothes were mercilessly ripped off her by a male human with a sniper rifle on his back, a female zabrak with two blasters, and another trandoshan male carrying a heavy blaster rifle. The powerful hands turned her around.  
_ The source of the deep voice was a male herglic from Giju. The massive whale-like water mammal was holding the senator by the arms like a feather as the others ripped off her clothing.  
_ It was a colossal being, with two massive legs covered in leather boots and huge arms puffed up with muscles. His shiny black skin reflected even the little light that was present in the junction. He carried a big blaster rifle and an axe on his back.  
_ However big and overpowering the creature was, it had a strangely friendly looking face mounted on a whale's head.  
_ And so it should, as herglics are naturally very kind, generous and friendly beings. It is extremely rare and unusual for a herglic to do a crimelord's dirty work like this, and what's even more unusual in their case, rape!  
_ Yes, rape! Ahsoka and Chuchi were in the worst kind of situation they could ever get into. How big could a herglic penis be? Wondered Chuchi, no, this is not happening! Her vagina will be completely stretched and destroyed by its thickness and length, not to mention the load and strength of the herglic's cumming. She could even die!  
_ "Oh no. Please, let me go!" Chuchi started crying slightly as her eyes drew tears.  
_ Her tits were already exposed and they proceeded with the removal of her underwear.  
_ "Aww, look at her cry. Poor little girl. She is captured and there is no one to save her aw," said the zabrak woman in a pitiful voice flushed with humored sarcasm as she violently squeezed the blue breasts. There was a degree of horniness in her voice too.  
_ "I don't like this. I really don't," said the herglic with strong pity in his voice, "we're taking this too far." The hergic's attitude relived Chuchi slightly. Thank goodness he does not want to be a part of this!  
_ "You got a problem?" Snapped the zabrak, pointing her blasters at the aqua mammal.  
_ "No, I was just..."  
_ "Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut and start fapping, Gork." The others laughed.  
_ Chuchi was already fully naked and was about to have a human dick forced down her throat.  
_ She was bent forward by the massively overpowering hands, towards the human's crotch. His shaft was big enough to make significance in terms of growing concern and uneasiness for Chuchi, almost seven inches in length and one and a half in diameter.  
_ It gave off a musky scent that strangely turned her on despite the current circumstances.  
_ He slapped his dick against her cheeks and lips three times before violently yanking her mouth open, while the zabrak played with her ass cheeks, kissing, molding and licking them.  
_ He suddenly forced the manshaft down Riyo's throat and caused her to gag.  
_ Two trandoshans were playing with Ahsoka by now, who was fully naked as well and barely resisting as she was still recovering from the shockblast.  
_ But there was something that got her attention and dragged her further out into consciousness. The size of the humanoid lizards' shafts. They were fucking huge!  
_ As she stared at the full ten inches of hard flesh in pure fear, she started to struggle, to no avail. The pipe was so hard and tough; it was impossible to break.  
_ The smooth, round orange butt spazzed in all directions to try and get free from the reptilians' grasps, but it was not succeeding.  
_ The menacing hood was rubbing at her clitoris and the vagina opening, its pace quickening as it did so. The friction between the reptilian cock and her pussy caused her to moan in pleasure and moisten.  
_ It suddenly stopped at the wet entrance.  
_ Ahsoka squeezed her eyes shut and mumbled to herself in a way that seemed like a prayer before a quick, but horrible moment of death.  
_ The hood entered.  
_ Beginning at a slow pace, its first four inches moved in and out as Ahsoka shook in fear from the remaining six or so that was ready to invade her.  
_ Tears left her eyes and she cried in an overwhelmed, young voice. "Please don't. Let me go. Please!"  
_ "Thrssrsssrrs... do you hear thath? Bitch's cryin'!" Said one of them, laughing and soon the other one joined in.  
_ The one fucking the togruta from behind got faster and more rough, pushing it an inch deeper.  
_ The other one crouched down then stood up in front of Ahsoka, between her arms and hideously smiled in her face that was now wet with tears. "No need tho worry, pretthy lady, ith ain'th gonna hurth," he said laughing, little drops of saliva shooting out of his mouth.  
_ He suddenly forced her mouth open roughly, and entered his reptilian cock with a bit of violence. He pushed half the length down her throat, managing no more than that, and retreated. Then invaded again, moving in and out - fore and aft.  
_ She gagged and choked on it, watering it with her worried tears. "Aaarrrhhhh," moaned the lizard as he forced the poor Jedi padawan into a blowjob.  
_ "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Screamed Ahsoka in sudden pain as the full length of the cock at the rear yanked itself in with a sudden movement. It stayed in for six long seconds as a bit of blood crept out from the vagina, just below the shaft, trickling down the lizard's testicles.  
_ To her biggest ever relief, it backed out, but soon to return. It did so, charging into the tunnel, and causing another pained scream. When is this going to end? Thought Ahsoka in desperation as her eyes watered with tears.  
_ A hand reached down to rub her clitoris and pussy lips in rough, circular movements while the trandoshan destroyed the togruta's vagina.  
_ The hardshaft retreated again along with a white sticky substance that spread around Ahsoka's opening.  
_ The trunk took another blow against the gate, and the castle trembled. Ahsoka cried out again.  
_ Another retreat, another blow, all over and over again, which, to Ahsoka, seemed like forever. Forever being lost in a world of torturous pain, where there was not one thing she could do to get out.  
_ "AAAHH! ...AAH! ...AAAARHH!" Her cries accompanying the painful blows got the attention of the Pantoran senator as Ahsoka was almost breached.  
_ "Please leave her alone! Leave her alone you scum!" She called out, but was ignored. Her mouth got stuffed again by the cock which continuously made her gag.  
_ "Ahsoka! I'm so sorry. I... I love you! I love you too..." She said with tears as soon as her mouth was free again, but then the dick re-entered.  
_ "How touching," said the zabrak, and she fingered Riyo's wet hole without mercy as the third trandoshan played with the horned woman's perfect breasts.  
_ His dick was ready too. After a few sucks and blows from the zabrak bounty hunter, the ten-and-a-half-inch long trandoshan trunk was behind Chuchi, ready to breach her gate.  
_ The human's dick exited and they lay Riyo on her back on the grid-floor. The zabrak sat on her face and rubbed her pussy violently against it while the human shoved his dick up her anus. The horned woman cried out in pleasure.  
_ Suddenly, the senator started screaming into the zabrak's pussy as the trandoshan rammed her vagina.  
_ "Why are we doing this?" Said the herglic with clear concern across his face.  
_ "I... AH... am a bit... b... busy right now, AH. The next time he... he talks... AHH, AH... be sure t-to shoot h... himmh," commanded the zabrak as she rode the Pantoran's face, obviously tired of the herglic's compassion.  
_ The whale like creature seemed to shrink as he showed clear signs of submissiveness, despite his size and obvious physical strength over the others.  
_ Ahsoka's body was about to give in. Both pleasure and extreme pain stroke at her body every second as the trunk rammed her.  
_ Finally, the gate was breached. His army of white invaded the castle as Ahsoka was filled on the inside with semen to the maximum.  
_ The castle's defenders blew their strike as well. Her sweet juices started spraying at the trandoshan's feet as her crotch shook up and down so violently, it almost broke the lizard's cock off, to which the reptilian roared out in pain and rammed his full length to the root inside as punishment.  
_ Ahsoka screamed and cried in orgasm and pain as she squirted.  
_ The horned woman started squirting her sex into Chuchi's face and both screamed and moaned at the orgasmic and painful sensation.  
_ "This is too much. We should stop!" Shouted the herglic.  
_ "Sh... shoot him," snapped the zabrak, "aaaawwwh... what are you waiting for? Ah! ...Shoot that whining cobber!"  
_ "NO!" Cried the herglic, his face alight with pity and fear.  
_ The others slowed down in the midst of the rape, but did not obey.  
_ "Argh!" She climbed off the human's dick and the senator's face and reached for her weapons belt. In the matter of a second, the muzzle of one of her blasters was pointed directly at the sentient whale's heart.  
_ A drop of tear trickled down his cheek as he reached out with his palms as if to shield himself away. He trembled in fear and the air moved loudly through the breathing hole on his head. "Zashya, p-please no," he cried.  
_ Her finger squeezed on the trigger.  
_ "No more dead weight." A flash; a painful gasp, and the heavy knees impacted the ground with a huge force, and the whale's lifeless body smashed the floor. Then painful silence.

* * *

_**Want more? If so, please post a review or something, otherwise I don't know if the majority likes it or not, and I only like writing stories that other people like and enjoy. If you are a bit too lazy to write, there is something called a 'favorite' button you could use to show that you like it. Also, if you don't want to miss future chapters, then 'following' the story helps as it informs you of any updates made in the future.  
If you don't like it on the other hand, you should still post a review saying what you dislike and how I could improve it, otherwise it will stay as it is, without any corrections and improvements.  
From now on, this story's future depends on you guys.**_

_**Anyway, have a nice day (or night)!**_

_**By Victor Ăntλl (aka UnseenNemesis3927)**_


End file.
